jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine James (Darkness Dawn)
'''Jasmine James Maldita Maldementer '''is a fictional character in the Darkness Dawn game series was character design created by James Emirzian Waldementer Jasmine James Maldita Maldementer was born in January 26, 1996 was location from Washington, DC United States Of America ROBLOXian City. She was a born of half vampire human formed her father (name unrevealed) was white, her mother (Jennifer) was American and Japanese. She had a twin sister named Maya who, along with her mother and her life is knowing about were decent future near vampire species and strangers became it the Cybertech Headquarters, Around it moved from the canada After Maya's still (Jasmine her sister) one of her corneas was transplanted into Jasmine James, who had a birth vampire defect. At the same time. whose knowing been something really under it that her controlling herself there was it the human species infect that we could it, once it that came powers are actives Maya herself she became the vampire wings going was transplanted into a young girl named "Bio Monoichorima CSA-931" (Human Vampire Species). Unknown to any of the organs that we controlling inside her body at the computer system. During the next few year after later. She growing up to teens and most of the performance about her is looked studied when was shocked out the laser waves it the portal are else is way thought is knowed of Alien mothership and later became a detective with the ultimate targeted the labels and used the actual of the laser bean itself, suddenly if will came the start shooting to destroyed to married area and broken out the door, Jasmine James tired to escape from the room is clearly area, And the alien is still going around search and hide after this about attended an opera performance at Jasmine James had about vampire powers which starred started to teens powers awakening right it and break em down as the lead. During the performance, Maya's advanced vampire magic waking, which had lain dormant in Alien Vamquireds REX-401T for that moment it started shooting around it that killed innocent everyone those unlessly Maya gonna saved to humanity herself and killed one of aliens armeds has that corrupted. As her first act against alienkind, Maya start to ultra powers and destroying everyone the alien mothership has it legels to save her about humanity to protector of the earth. Saddy the after this Jasmine James family has now dies during the aliens attacks about normally to saved to Jasmine and her sister is Maya and take care it her to actual of rings is memories is left gave to them, until that Jasmine James family is memory goes... During the next year of era. Jasmine James is growth up into adults of ages 20, Maya has left out to village after during passed out the remembered from the skys and united of the heaven to really short reasonably is came from to moved Manhattan, New York City ROBLOXian Virtual. and she never gave new about parents and really though had about seen before about Maya her sister is Jasmine James is should turn out the Ultra vampire strifers has it to killed about 2 aliens motherships is came from the outer space to proton alien weapons are creation of the creatures is spawned, known as Neo-Monoiltorian-Aliens-Creatures-MXM4910 of NMACMXM4910, all across to the humanity to inner city bring innocent one, Jasmine were knowing seen too far about seen up into the descent of the future at the Labs is were founded of "Cybertech Technology Headquarters" going to New Prototype weapons of "Proto Troopers RX-2905" that means it no survivor about she gave it to new incredible powers of stay could strongers. later that street she going to discover were hanging out that spotted, once it is really big surprised that we handsome some clothing one of the black one suits he had all hats and only things is package of Strifers project. She now looked that we cool one looking the confirmed himself is "Jake Mattilikan Jeromoiln Maldementer" But Jasmine if took them about loss her about sister is Maya are memory goes out and she knew it about relationship if could joined them for other choise, After it that Jake talks to Jasmine her it is talking about Cybertech has protecting from the ROBLOXian City it was unable to take control of Outer space were been creation project of NMACMXM4910 that has making of terrifying of alien species, but if will been soon they're going to controlling on earth, If should it the jasmine is getting understand it that have save the world from the inner virtual. Finished to talking until Jake he now new boyfriends of Jasmine James. Jasmine James and her Boyfriends are lived to Manhattan, New York City of Cybertech ROBLOXian Virtual City.